Dissolved gas analysis (DGA) is a procedure that can be utilized to analyze gases in insulating oil. The insulating oil can be used in a transformer. The DGA can include determining a type of gas, a concentration of gas, and a rate of production of gas in the insulating oil of the transformer. The results of the DGA can be indicative of electrical faults in the transformer and may be used to predict breakdowns of the transformer.
Existing methods for studying concentration of a hydrogen gas in transformer oil usually involve taking a probe of the transformer oil. The gases dissolved in the transformer oil can be extracted and analyzed using a gas chromatographer with a hydrogen sensor. Generally, hydrogen sensors used to determine a concentration of hydrogen are known for being cross-sensitive to other gases, such as carbon monoxide, ethylene, and acetylene. Therefore, a hydrogen concentration measured by a hydrogen sensor may be affected by a concentration of, for example, carbon monoxide. Hydrogen gas sensors, for example, electrochemical sensors, are also known for poor performance in a humid environment. Additionally, the humid environment can reduce the life of a hydrogen gas sensor.
Accurate determination of a hydrogen concentration in transformer oil is important to determining the health of a transformer. If a hydrogen measurement is affected by cross-sensitivity to other gases, the accuracy of such determination will decrease.